Battlecity Challenge/Strategy
Both players spawn at the north-eastern corner of the map. The hostile forces consist of three Russian bases well entrenched and reinforced with Apocalypse Tanks. Each enemy holds a Tech Heavy Machinery in its base as well as a Stalin's Fist in the south-west. It is advised not to underestimate their standard attacks since the enemies got the high ground (Darth Malver won't save you). Expect constant Scud barrage from the western cliff, especially on higher difficulty or/and with mental boost. What makes this challenge unique is the Super Apocalypse Tanks. Every few minutes each enemy AI will summon one Super Apocalypse Tank from the southwest entrance (in a total of 3). Defeating one enemy AI stops it's Apocalypse from spawning. These experimental monster tanks boast whooping hit points of 10,000 and special-effect immunity like epic units (including radiation and Blast Trenches). However as armored units, they are still vulnerable to EMP (albeit 50% less effective), magnetic weapons. To counter Super Apocalypse Tanks, either deploy heavy firepower such as Mastodons and Colossi (note that Super Apocalypses are immune to Charon Tanks), or immobilize them with EMP and magnetic weapons and dispose of them at your leisure. This is one of the very rare cases where Cryocopters become useful, although it is advised that players send in the Cryocopter with proper escort as the Super Apocs do have Anti-Air weapons. The Cryo Beam is capable of reduce the tank's armor drastically in mere seconds. Like the Freedom Challenge, strategy for this one is fairly straightforward: stand your ground against the first few waves, build a blob and destroy your enemies. The Allies' Guardian GIs and the Soviets' Battle Bunkers are cheap and effective starting defenses that can put down the initial assault forces long enough for the players to assemble forces or build up their techs. The most difficult part is to beat the first wave of Super Apocalypses. By that time the players should already have built up a decent defense line or rushed to Tier 3 (for PsiCorps and China). Do pay heed to the scarcity of civilian structures to garrison and the the Stalin's Fists in the valley since the Russians sometimes rebuild their MCVs there. Superweapons are not really a priority as they are ineffective against your biggest threats (except for unorthodoxy chronoshifts before version 3.3.3). Subfactions featuring defense-based tactics will have a field day thanks to their base defenses and specialized defensive units. The European Alliance's Thor Gunship's second ability to deploy can bolster the defenses of ground forces, and their Mirage Tanks can wear down the Super Apocs with relative ease, granted they aren't the ones actually fighting the Russian monster tanks. China's EMP technology can make the missions a lot easier. Yunru and a handful of Dragonflies can turn the super tanks into sitting ducks in front of China's signature heavy firepower. Do remember that EMP is 50% less effective to the Super Apocalypse Tanks however. Psicorps can turn the tide in a rather exotic way, their Magnetrons can pin the super Apocs on the ground for punishment. Epsilon Headquarters is shockingly effective against the ultra tanks. The Aerial Fortress Irkalla is capable of denying enemy advancements from the west, especially Scud Launchers on the cliffs. Their Colossi are decent not only against the Super Apocs, but also against Russian air targets such as Wolfhounds and Kirovs. Of course, Last Bastion is recommended choice in this challenge. With the proper tech tier, Last Bastion commanders can always rely on the Giantsbanes/Godsbanes and Mastodons to outmatch the super tanks. The Plasmerizer also helps warding off other Russian forces that might assist the Super Apocs. Sub-factions that prefer to hit-and-run like the Scorpion Cell and Latin Confederation are not suggested in this challenge as their light swarming units and weaker-than-most monster tanks will get chewed up by either the Super Apocalypses or the Russian assault divisions of Rhino Tanks and Kirovs. Best sub-factions * European Alliance * China * PsiCorps * Epsilon HQ * Last Bastion Category:Subpages Category:Challenge strategies